


The De Vil Boy

by AnagramRMX



Series: Auradon Encounters [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: (You know what I'm talking about), 101 Dalmatians References, Dogs Holding Grudges, Gen, Lap Dog Aggression, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagramRMX/pseuds/AnagramRMX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he hears that the son of Cruella De Vil will be attending his school, Dude sees an opportunity.<br/>For Revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The De Vil Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So before I had a chance to watch Descendants, I decided to rewatch a couple of the Disney movies incorporated, and 101 Dalmatians was first on the list because it’s been forever since I’ve seen it. But then I had childhood flashbacks, and after asking my parents, I learned that I was apparently obsessed with that movie as a child.  
> Anyway, that got my thinking that Dude doesn’t have enough personality for a Disney animal character, so I’m gonna do a little series from his POV. It’s mostly going to be gen, dealing with Dude’s relationship with Carlos and everyone else, but it will eventually lead to Jaylos.

Everyone was up in claws once the alert went out. Some of us couldn’t believe it; some of us just didn’t want to. But the Palace Dogs didn’t go on the Twilight Bark if they weren’t certain. I knew it had to be true.

They were bringing a new De Vil to Auradon.

Worst of all, the boy was going to be at _my_ school.

It was outrageous! Why would anyone let such a wretched person back into the public? After what Cruella had done, we had hoped that would be the last of it, no more fur mongering or threats to the animals in the kingdom. Now though, they were expecting us to welcome her son into our homes, never mind that he was bound to be just as awful as she was.

And to think that I considered Prince Ben to be _sensible…_

All the same, I knew what I had to do. The villains were coming to my home, after all, endangering all of my pets. It was my duty to them, as well as to my fellow dogs, to rid the school of that monster before any more pups came to harm.

Timing my attack on the boy down was more difficult than I expected, though. Despite being the campus mutt, no one ever read my memos about adding doggie doors to any of the buildings, and the villains were loathe to go out into the sun if they didn’t have to. My only opportunity to spot the boy was between classes, which meant that there were too many people to make my attack.

Yet, one day, I found him!

Almost alone on the tourney field, it was easy to recognize the boy for who he was: black and white hair, red clothes imitating the bloodlust in his heart. He was so like his mother.

I couldn’t stop the growls that came from my maw, and I decided I could wait no longer! I darted from my hiding spot and tore after the boy, barking as loud as I could.

He knew the moment he was in trouble, and began sprinting away, eventually beginning to scream for help.

I could smell his fear as I chased him, but it quickly became obvious that he was craftier than he looked. He ran swifter than I could follow, and eventually he escaped my reach by climbing up a tree.

Damn my stubby legs!!!

 _You can’t stay up there forever!!!_ I growled up at him. _You will face justice!_

“Carlos?”

Prince Ben had followed us from the field, doubtless here to defend the De Vil boy. Pongo and Perdita really needed to have a talk with him. I shook my head at them both before turning away, ready to face my punishment from the Prince.

“Ben?” the boy yelled. “Ben help me! This thing is a killer! He’s gonna chase me down and rip out my throat! This is a vicious, rabid pack animal.”

I perked my head up angrily. _Rabid? Excuse me?!_

Ben seemed just as disturbed by the insult. He came closer to us and picked me up. “Hey, who told you that?”

The boy turned back to us. “My mother,” he replied, his voice completely convinced, although it carried no affection, which…surprised me.

“Cruella?” Ben asked, with confusion.

“She’s a dog expert, a dog yellerer-“

Ben laughed a bit at that, provoking the De Vil to shriek. “Why are you holding him?! He’s gonna attack you!”

What?

I didn’t have time to process the boy’s unfounded presumption before Ben was speaking. “Carlos, you’ve never actually _met_ a dog, have you?”

“Of course not.”

Any thoughts I’d previously supported stopped there. True, I had clearly been attempting to attack the boy. But Ben didn’t seem to realize that, and the boy was still scared out of his wits and up a tree. He’d never met a real dog, and if he was afraid of one as small as I…

Ben motioned between the two of us. “Dude, meet Carlos. Carlos, this is dude. He’s the campus mutt.”

The boy looked down from the tree, eventually mumbling. “He doesn’t look like a vicious, rabid pack animal.”

I watched curiously as the De Vil-no. No. As Carlos came down from the tree. Without something to steady himself, he was shaking, and he looked terrified at the prospect of coming any closer. Just one look up close and I could tell that despite having his mother’s colors, this was not the bloodthirsty deviant we had expected.

I whimpered for his sake. How could his mother have affected him like this?

That devil woman.

I tried to look as friendly as possible, perking my ears and wagging my tail as he got closer.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Carlos said quietly, I suppose seeing the same thing in me as I had in him. After a moment, he reached out a tentative hand out to pat my head. He began to smile, and I leaned forward slightly, prompting Ben to put me in Carlos’ arms. He still seemed nervous, but he was also excited by the prospect of actually meeting a dog, of making a new friend.

He rubbed my belly, bouncing a little. “Yeah, you’re a good boy…”

Yes, I thought, as he and Ben spoke some more. We had been very wrong about Cruella’s son. The boy obviously had no idea about dogs, and was certainly not going to try and skin anyone. In fact, I was willing to bet that there were the makings of an animal lover in this poor, nervous boy.

I wriggled in his arms, licking his cheek and proud of the laugh I got in response.

And that’s when I made my resolution.

As another victim of Cruella, and one of my school pets, regardless of who his mother was. He was under my protection now. I would help this boy at any cost, and maybe he would be able to completely shed his fear of dogs.

Moreover, maybe I could help the other dogs shed their fear of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if Dude's characterization seems weird; he should be more like you might expect in the second part, but this one was just him being kind of angry that Carlos is going to hurt someone, like all the Auradon kids were, but getting over it because he's a dog, and that's what dogs do when people are actually cinnamon rolls.


End file.
